Mind Reader
by Shanequa
Summary: Finally Completed! Yay! On a mission, Amy accidentally swallows a psychic potion... Now she can read minds! Feel free to R&R!
1. The Potion

Greetings from the island Kukulili! (Sorry, but I personally was getting bored with the usual 'Hi!') New story up, sorry the first chap is so short. I'll make the other ones longer.

Disclaimer; I do not own anything in this story whatsoever. 'Kay?

* * *

Doctor Eggman cackled. Finally, he could read minds! This could help him defeat Sonic once and for all! He put the clear, water-like potion away safe and sound, then went to celebrate with a snack. 

-- -- --

Sonic, Amy, and Tails were all in the jungle, trying to find Eggman's base. It was really somewhat simple to locate, seeing as it towered over everything and had neon, flashing lights that read 'Eggman's Ultra-Secret Base!' and 'Eggman Empire!' on them.

"Hey, Sonic! There's Eggman's base!" Tails called out, pointing to the huge building.

"Thanks for the update, Mr. Obvious!" Amy said, rolling her eyes. "Sonic, let's go already!" Amy dragged Sonic inside, and to Tails' dismay robots surrounded him. As he started fighting, the two hedgehogs were in a battle of their own.

Eggman's robots had also found Sonic, forcing him to tell Amy to keep going. Amy nodded and continued. She reached the place where Eggman was and started fighting him. She was victorious: however, she had been knocked out. Sonic and Tails defeated the robots and proceeded. When they found Amy, Tails said that she needed medical attention. At this point, Amy stirred. She mumbled something that sounded like 'thirsty', so Sonic grabbed the beaker of what he assumed was water. Of course, it happened to be the psychic potion...

* * *

Review and I shall give... virtual... non-existent... cookies. That sounded better _before_ I typed it. 


	2. The Discovery

Ya. I'm sorry, ShadxRouge4Ever, it's just... I don't know, Kal0-and-Summer was just SO persisient (sp?) that I gave in.

* * *

"Amy! Wake up!" Rouge begged, trying to shake her friend awake. Amy's eyes fluttered open, and she blinked.

"Where am I? Did Eggman get away? Why does my head hurt so much?" Amy queried, looking around.

"You're in your own house, only you know how Eggman got away, and you were knocked out cold so Sonic decided to give you some 'water' which was really something different. Luckily there seem to be no bad side effects." Suddenly,Knuckles came in. _Is it just me or did it get hotter in here?_ Rouge thought with a small grin.

"It's just you, Rouge. The temperature has stayed the same in here since I woke up." Amy looked at Rouge and Knuckles' surprised and confused looks. "What? You said-"

"Amy, are you feeling okay? Because I didn't say anything at all!"

"You did too! You said 'is it just me or did it get hotter in here?' right afterhe came in!" Amy protested, crossing her arms and pointing at Knuckles.

"I didn't say that! Just ask Knux! Plus, what are the chances that I'd say that out loud?" Rouge thought for a minute, then came to a realization. "Out loud! That's it! I never actually said that, but I-" The bat stopped short, taking notice thather crush, Knuckles,was still there. _Oh, joy._ "-um, just remembered that I have to... uh... go shopping! Bye!" With that, the embarrassed bat ran out the door at top speed.Knucklehead juststood there with a confused look on his face, then left.

"I think I know what it is!" Amy said to nobody in particular. "I can read minds! Ooh, I could use this to finally get Sonic to go on a date with me! Cool!" The hedgehog grabbed a notebook and scrambled out the door to Sonic's house.

"Amy, go away!" Sonic shouted, turning off the television and glaring at the pink hedgehog who had invited herself in. _She's interrupting the Barney marathon!_

"You watch Barney?" Amy eyes brightened, and Sonic tried to explain. Amy interrupted. "Well, I'm going to tell _everyone_ if you don't go on a date with me!"


	3. The Capture

Yay, new chapter up! This is really amazing- I've gotten as many reviews in three chapters of this fic as I've gotten in ten chapters of Plot Holes (the only other multi-chapter fic I have). Thanks to everyone who reviewed! -hands out cookies and ice cream-

* * *

"Oh, no. Well, I guess you give me no choice but _to_ go!" 

"Seriously? YAY!" Amy squealed, bouncing around the room. Sonic covered his ears, sure that everyone within a trillion miles could hear the hyper pink hedgehog. After calming down, she and Sonic went to a movie. Amy explained that she'd be okay with anything, as long as it was a date.

"Sonic, what movie should we see?" Amy asked, considering the choices. "Madagascar looks like fun, but not date-ish. What do you want to watch?"

_Wow, this is new. She's asking my opinion. Amy's actually kind of nice to be around when she's not all obsessive fangirl. Maybe there'll actually be a second date... Hmm, add that to list of things to think about. _"Hey, what's wrong with Madagascar? It sounds like fun. Or we could see something else..."

"I vote Madagascar."

The two hedgehogs grabbed some popcorn and sat down in the theater. They came out laughing. Amy and Sonic then went to a cute little pizza place on the corner for dinner, but someone interrupted them... Like Dr. Eggman.

"Hello, Sonic!" Eggman said, grabbing Amy with a metal claw. "I'd like my potion back, please! Or else."

"I don't have it!" Sonic protested. Eggman just rolled his eyes and ran off in his weird contraption, leaving a note behind.

_Sonic,_

_It appears that I'm holding your little girlfriend hostage. I'll trade her for the potion. Be here within three days, or else! Dun dun dun! I'm SO evil!_

_His Great Evilness,  
Doctor Robotnick_

"Great, just great. How can I give him something I don't even have?"

* * *

My grammar really stinks, especially while writing evil letters. I accidentaly put...

Sonic,  
It appears that I'm holding your little girlfriend _hostess_. (He's been eating too many Twinkies again. -.-') I'll trade her for the potion. Be here within _tree _days, or else! (Is a plant a number? I meant 3...) Dun dun dun! I'm SO evil!  
His _Grate_ (Oh, no! He is cheese!) Evilness,  
Doctor_ Roboytnick _(Poor little boy peice of cheese! -pats lump of Eggman/Cheese on head-)

Anyways, review if it pleases you!


	4. The MindWandering

Hey! I finally updated! Oh, yeah, the disclaimer... Say it with me now: Shanequa does not own any of the characters in this story whatsoever. So yeah.

_

* * *

_

_At Eggman's Base..._

"Let me go NOW!" Amy yelled, banging on the wall of her cage.

"No, not until Sonic gives me the potion. Mu aha-ha-ha!"

Amy huffed, sitting down carelessly on the ground. She knew that to tell Eggman that the potion wasn't in Sonic's hands was to destroy her one chance of escape. Instead the pink hedgehog tried to wander with her mind to what Rouge was doing. She closed her eyes and somehow saw a clear view of what was happening.

"Hi, Knuckie," Rouge greeted the red Echidna in a singsong voice.

"What do _you_ want, bat-girl?" Knuckles growled.

"Oh, looks like _somebody_ wake up on the wrong side of the Master Emerald shrine today," Rouge commented. Amy could now tell the difference between thinking and talking, and block out thinking as well, but she decided to focus on the two rival's thoughts. _He looks so cute when he's angry. "_I gave up treasure stealing, if you think I'm here for that stupid Emerald. Trust me, if I wanted it, I'd have it by now."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah! Are you challenging my skill as a treasure hunter!"

"You said you weren't one."

"No," Rouge corrected, "I said I wasn't a treasure _stealer_." She was really angry at this point.

"So? What did you come here _for_?" _Wow. She looks... non bat-girl today. Kinda pretty, actually. Arrgh! Why did I think that? Not pretty, not pretty..._

Amy giggled and tried talking to them. You two make such a cute couple. Rouge's ear twitched.

"Call me crazy, but I think Amy's here." Rouge looked around the area for her friend.

"Yeah. You are crazy. Amy's not here, you idiot."

Amy giggled again. Boo! she shouted to both of them. Knuckles jumped about five feet in the air. Now both Mobians could hear her. This could prove to be fun. Yeah, I'm here, Knuckles. Your girlfriend was right.

"She. Is not. My girlfriend!" Knuckles screamed, extremely red in the face. Rouge just rolled her eyes.

"Amy, where _are_ you? I called you yesterday, but you weren't there!" Rouge said, trying to change the subject.

Eggman's base. Seems that I can read minds now. And, apparently, talk over long distances. Oh, no! He's coming over here, wondering what I'm doing. Yikes! Bye!

"Think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah, Amy's pretty good at surviving," Rouge replied, grinning. "Especially when her little Sonniku comes to save her. You know, he really should appreciate Amy a little more, don't you think?"

"Agreed. Wait, did I just agree with you? Arrgh!"

"Whatever."

* * *

Review if it pleases you! 


	5. The Fight & The Ending

Finally a longer chapter! Too bad I'm finally done... Oh well! I'm also thinking of making a mainly KnuxRouge sequal-ish fic, but only if you all think I should. (I most likely will anyways...)

Shanequa does NOT own anything in this story at all. So ha.

* * *

In the meantime, Sonic was running around, trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't just barge in, nor could he make a fake one. Hang on a minute... What was wrong with making a fake? 

Sonic ran over to his house and got a jar, then put water in it. He noticed that the water seemed lighter than the potion, so he poured some salt in it. Then he ran to Eggman's base. Amy, in the meantime, was rather bored (again) and decided to see where Sonic was. She saw that he was coming, and grinned a little. Luckily, Eggman didn't see the grin.

A little later, Sonic came in with the fake.

"Okay, Sonic, put it right in this circle here." _Heh, I'll finally be able to destroy him! He doesn't know how no-duh a trap he's falling for!_ Amy read the thought and gasped.

"Sonic! It's a trap!" Amy yelled, and Sonic stepped out of the way of the cage that was about to fall on him just in time to avoid it.

"How did you know it was a trap? That was impossible! Unless... Aha! It's a fake," Eggman said after closely examining the bottle. "Amy drank the potion! So, I have no reason to hold her hostage!" Eggman pressed a button, but Amy had already broken loose, so she wasn't hit by the spikes that erupted from the cage walls. "What? Oh, whatever. I'll just send in-"

"-the robots that Sonic defeated within five minutes and sold for scrap metal? Come _on_, Eggman. You really need to buy a better army," Amy commented.

With no robots to back him up, Eggman fled. Amy, in the meantime, was feeling a bit woozy.

"Sonikku, I don't feel so good..." Amy collapsed on the ground. Sonic ran over to her.

"What's going on? I'd better take her to Tails. He'll know what's wrong."

_Later on..._

"Tails, what's wrong with Amy?" Sonic asked, apparently very worried.

"Well, the potion seems to have an adverse affect on Amy. We need to find a cure fast!" Tails told his friends. "I have all the ingredients to make the cure but one. It looks like this." The fox held up a sheet of paper with a drawing on it.

"Hey, I have one of those at home!" Rouge remembered one thing and sighed. "But my chao ate it last week. Ugh! What'll cure Amy now?"

Knuckles looked at the upset Rouge and sighed. _Come on, you know you like her, _a nagging voice said. _Shuddup, _Knuckles told it, but he knew inside that the voice was right. "I just remembered that the Master Emerald can cure nearly anything. Think it could help Amy?"

"Yeah, I guess!" Tails said. "Sonic, you and I can carry it over here from Angel Island to help Amy." Sonic and Tails left, and Rouge was... Extremely grateful to say the least.

"Thank you _so_ much!" Rouge exclaimed. She looked like a little kid who got the toy she'd wanted for what seemed like ever for her birthday.

"Um... You're welcome?"

"I'm so happy I could almost hug you. 'Almost' being the key word," Rouge said, grinning.

"It's really not that big a deal. Just as long as they don't hurt the Master Emerald."

"You usually don't let anyone within three feet of the Master Emerald! What's up with all of a sudden letting them just grab it and carry it over here on their own?" Rouge asked cuiously.

Knuckles considered this for a moment. "I don't know. You- Everyone seemed so upset, so I guess it seemed logical. I mean, your best friend is dying." Knuckles realized what he said and blushed, quickly adding, "I don't want anyone dying because I couldn't prevent it." He knew that this was only half of the truth, but Rouge seemed to accept it.

"Hi!" Sonic yelled, carrying the Master Emerald with some help from Tails. "Hey, Knuckles? Rouge? You guys still alive in there?"

"Duh, we're alive. Why wouldn't we be?

"Oh, so you guys didn't kill each other while we were gone!"Tails exclaimed. "Yay! Sonic, you owe me a dollar."

"Tails, that was a stupid bet. I was joking. Anyhow, they were probably too busy making out to fight!" Sonic teased. Knuckles got very angry at this remark.

"That's not true!"

"And why should you care if it's 'not true'?" Sonic asked tauntingly. "Hey, why isn't Rouge angry? Is it because I'm ri-"

"No, you are _so _not right. I'm just a very good actress. If I had a temper like Knuklehead's, I'd be yelling too. But I don't and I'm not." Amy suddenly coughed, getting Rouge's attention. "Hey, can we please heal Amy now? 'Cuz I think she's not doing too well over there."

Sonic gasped and ran over to Amy. "Say the chant thingy already, Knuckles!"

"Ok, fine!" Then Knuckles said a wierd aincient chant that healed Amy.

"Where am I? What happened?" Amy asked, sitting up.

"Well, you sort of fainted after Eggman ran off. It turns out that the potion had a glitch, and it was going to kill you, but Knuckles let us use the Master Emerald to heal you," Rouge said, filling Amy in on what had happened.

"Wow. That's new. Anyhow, I can't read minds any more. Oh, well," Amy sighed, but then giggled. "Well, at least I still have my tarot cards... And a love potion. I wonder..." Amy looked slyly at Sonic.

"Oh, no! Don't you dare!"

"Yeesh, Sonic! I was only joking! If I had a love potion, I'd have used it by now. Plus, I think I've had enough 'make Sonic marry me' schemes. I still think I'll blackmail you into a few more dates, though..."

"Uh-oh."

_End!_

* * *

Wow, that fic was... _short_! I'm also making a sequal (I think) so I'm open to any new ideas. It'll be KnuxRouge, though. That's a must. I'm thinking- nah, let's not give away the story! 


End file.
